


Win, Lose, Or Date

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, and finishing them all off, god i fucking love that writing so much, i'm going through all my drafts, it's my favourite one, risk it all is my next one, so any sequels are gonna be up soon, that and my nightsister one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You are a powerful force user neither dark or light just firmly in the grey. Poe finds that big sexy and he really likes when you give him compliments but doesn’t know how to return them
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Win, Lose, Or Date

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get most of Leslie’s compliments to Ann in here. I hate writing endings because I’m bad at it. I really like writing reader fics with you as the force user because we all want the force don’t deny it. I write dark side a lot because that’s big sexy. The sith aren’t but the dark side big sexy. Except when it's a sith lord reader then the sith are the best oh and darth revan is the best

Poe was walking around the hangar looking for his squad when he heard a loud crash followed by several swears. He headed towards the source of the noise and saw you.

You had walked into a pile of boxes that hadn’t been stacked very well and now you were lying on a whole mess of tools. You looked up and saw Poe looking amused and you shot him a smile.

“How’s it going hot stuff?” You asked him as you managed to clamber out of the pile of tools.

“Me?” Poe said feeling surprised. He had noticed you were very confident towards him and that was something he really enjoyed. Many people weren’t around him due to being the best pilot in the Resistance and his closeness to the General but you were different. It was almost like you didn’t give a damn.

“No your droid.”

BB-8 whirred and beeped in excitement. You had replaced Poe as it’s favourite person the moment BB-8 met you.

“Oh so uh are you ok?”

“I’m fine you think a box of tools is going to bring me down? I’m a force user nothing can get to me.” You said as you used the force to push the tools out of the way. Someone else could clean that up hopefully not the one who didn’t stack the boxes properly.

“The force doesn’t make you indestructible I worry when you say that.”

“Oh Poe you’re so sweet and innocent and pretty. I’m only joking.”

Poe could feel himself blush at your compliment. You were constantly dropping these into a conversation with him and it made him deliriously happy though he didn’t want you to know this. Maybe he did want you to know it a little but he wasn’t sure how to approach it.

“Did you want something?” You asked him.

“I was just looking for my squad but they seem to have disappeared. It’s like they always know when I need to speak to them that they just vanish.”

“Oh I wouldn’t know about that.” You said dusting yourself off. You did know why the squad had vanished and it was because Poe was looking for them to reprimand them for something that happened on a most recent mission. Jessika once told you that when Poe starts lecturing the squad it’s like he turns into their mother. He uses the I’m not mad I’m just disappointed voice.

“What are you doing in here?” He asked.

“Just stuff. Force stuff. Very topic secret you wouldn’t understand it being a non-force user. Highly advanced force. Spooky dark side.......force......things.” You replied.

“You were on the look out for me to warn everyone where I was, weren’t you?” Poe said in his I’m not mad I’m just disappointed voice.

“How about we forget about your squad and we go get some food?” You hoped to distract him before he started lecturing you.

Just as you hoped the prospect of him being alone with you made him instantly forget everything and he followed you to the canteen.

\------------------------------------------------

Rey had asked you to help her with force training and you agreed to her request but you were starting to regret it now. It was raining pretty hard outside so you had to move inside for training. Which meant people got distracted seeing you both using the force. You couldn’t begrudge them for staring since the only times they saw it in use was for acts of violence.

It just got really annoying seeing people gawk. Except when Poe did then it was fine. You may of shown off more than once in front of him but it wasn’t like he didn’t do the same in his x-wing.

“When are you gonna tell Poe you like him?” Rey said, keeping eyes closed and sat in a meditative pose.

“I feel like I’ve dropped enough hints about it to him but he doesn’t seem ready to be with anyone so I don’t want to pressure him.”

“That’s a load of bullshit.”

“I did once ask him out and that’s what he said. If he does feel the same now then he should ask me.”

“Doesn’t it bother you though?”

“Rey, we are on a hot planet and that means Poe often takes his shirt off that’s enough for me.”

“Fair enough.”

The conversation ended and you both went back to meditating. Poe was outside the room and had heard everything you had said. He turned to leave when-

“Bye Poe.” You and Rey yelled to him.

“...........bye.....” He forgot force users could sense people around them.

\------------------------------------------------

You were stood around in the briefing room bored out of your mind. Somebody was briefing you on the mission but you weren’t paying much attention. It was the usual mission briefing; go to point a, wait around for two hours for a spy to give you information, then it turns out the spy betrayed you and you have to fight your way out. This was how it always goes when you were sent on a mission. Not that you minded, using the force in a fight was always fun and let you be pretty inventive with it.

How people could only choose the dark or light side abilities you’d never understand. The dark side ones were more fun but you weren’t about to tell anyone at the Resistance that.

“Were you paying attention?” Poe said to you as people started filing out of the room.

“Nope. Just point me in the right direction when we leave.” Poe was coming with you of course he was. Leia had started pairing you off on missions more and it was getting obvious to everyone except Poe that she was attempting to set you both up. You weren’t going to make any attempts to ask him out again this was all on him. It was always funny to see him fluster when you gave him one of your compliments and, as you said to Rey, being on a hot planet had it’s positives when it came to pilots.

“We could leave early and kill some time on the planet.” Poe said.

“Poe you’re a genius and your brain is almost as perfect as your face.” You replied and left the room leaving Poe flustered once again.

\------------------------------------------------

You and Poe were wandering around the market place when out of the corner of your eye you noticed a couple of stormtroopers walking around. This was nothing new as you were on a First Order occupied planet. Something you as a force user just enjoyed.

Not.

Attempting to conceal yourself and Poe with the force was getting tricky as he kept getting distracted by everything in the market place. You didn’t know what it was about food that he just seemed to gravitate towards. Perhaps it had to do with the slop you were served in the cafeteria everyday and finding something that had a taste was the most exciting thing to happen to you. Damn that felt pathetic to hear. Maybe you would start having a look around, see what food you could smuggled back to the base.

Suddenly Poe was running towards you and he grabbed you. He pushed you towards a dark alley and tried to hide you with his body.

“Is this the part where we make out?” You asked, his chest right in your face.

“What?”

“You pushed me into a dark alley and you are now covering me with your body as you press me against the wall. It’s all the ingredients you need in the recipe called the bad guys are coming this way let’s make out so they don’t see us.”

“I saw some stormtroopers and panicked.” Poe moved away from you leaving you disappointed.

“That’s because we are on a planet occupied by the First Order. Who else did you expect to be here?”

“Force of habit to hide I guess.”

“Do you do this to everyone you go on a mission with or is it just me? I imagine Jessika wouldn’t be too pleased if you tried this with her.”

“Just you.” Poe said as he looked at you.

He was still standing close to you and the alley was still dark and secluded. Maybe now Poe would make a move. It seemed like it as he was moving even closer.

“Name and identification.” Two stormtroopers had found you. Great this was just what you needed.

“You don’t need our names and identification.” You told them.

“We don’t need your names and identification.”

“Now fuck off.”

“Now fuck off.” The troopers said and then moved away.

“I need to work on that force mind trick thing more.”

You looked at Poe who had closed his eyes in frustration. This was probably the easiest part of the mission, you still suspected it would get worse. Or better, in your case, you were itching to use your lightsaber on some First Order idiots.

“Hey Poe come on we can get this mission done easily. The intel, the sudden and inevitable betrayal, I use the force then you fly us away. With the intel. We could even make a quick stop at another planet on the way back.”

A smile began to appear on Poe’s face and he opened his eyes.

“Alright.” He said.

\------------------------------------------------

You were about ready to go for a shower when Poe came bursting into your room.

“You ever heard of knocking, Dameron?” You said.

He ignored you and started rummaging through your things. This was it, you thought, this was the day you said screw being a grey jedi it’s full on sith lord from here on out. You were going to murder the Resistance’s best pilot if he didn’t get his hands out of your stuff.

“I don’t care if the secret to winning the war is in my closet you will get out of there now.” You said and Poe slowly backed away. You didn’t even need to use the force to make him move.

“I need to borrow a jacket.”

“You’ve lost another one? You have to stop giving away your jackets.” You said.

Poe shot you a look and started moving back to your closet. You sighed and let him take your jacket.

“You got a hot date?” You asked. Please say no, you thought.

“No.”

Success!

“I haven’t had one in ages. Something about my face?”

“Poe Dameron you are so brilliant and kind and stupid hot, I’m sure you’ll get a date soon.” You said. Mentally adding with me on the end. You really did want to ask him out again but this was all on him now. This was the excuse you were going to keep on using.

“So can I borrow your jacket?”

“You can borrow any of my clothes anytime Dameron.”

Especially that Bantha onesie Rose bought you for your birthday.

Poe looked nervous and he scratched the back of his neck. He snatched the jacket out of your closet and ran out as fast as he could. Too fast because he hit his head on the door on the way out. There goes that face.

\------------------------------------------------

“Poe you know there is nothing harder in the entire galaxy than saying no to your beautiful face.”

“So say yes.”

“No.”

Poe had, once again, trashed his ship and it was in need of serious repairs. He had received a mission and that would require needing a ship and the only one on this base not being used was yours. There was no way you were letting the supposed best pilot in the Resistance fly your ship.

“Please?” Poe asked trying to use the puppy eyes on you. It really

“Poe I always forget because you’re so pretty you’re not used to rejection. You’re not flying my ship. Not unless I’m there.”

A grin appeared on his face. One that told you he had an idea and that it was going to be a bad one.

“You can come with me. I could always use the backup.”

“I’m only sent on missions where everything is going to go wrong.”

“It usually does with me.” Poe said.

That always fills someone with confidence. You didn’t want your ship to be flown by someone else but you didn’t want to get in the way of a mission. This dilemma is Poe knew you would struggle with.

“Poe you devious bastard.” He had tricked you into using your ship. Was there really a mission? Was he using this as an excuse?

The grin on his face somehow got bigger.

“Fine I’ll come with you but you are not flying my ship. Even if I’m bleeding to death you’re not touching anything.”

\------------------------------------------------

The thing you liked most about your ship was the quiet. The only noise being the ships engines and even that was quiet. The perfect level of noise for a force user trying to meditate.

Trying being the operative word. Poe was going off about something or other. You were contemplating the pros and cons of making him stay on the outside of the ship when-

“....so will you marry me?”

“Huh?”

“Were you not listening?”

“Does the fact that I’m in a meditation pose right now not give it away?”

“I was talking about how Snap and Karé met and the proposal. We’ve been in this ship for two hours and that entire time you’ve not listening to me?” Poe said with a hurt tone to his voice.

You didn’t reply instead opting to ignore him. Poe talking about his fellow pilots relationship started to bother you. It’s clear he was happy for them and it was becoming obvious in his tone of voice he envied it. Poe knew you liked him, it wasn’t like you tried to hide it, and it was becoming obvious that he felt the same way about you. Just what was his reason for not doing anything about it? You weren’t going to pressure him into anything. If he wasn’t going to do anything then fuck it.

“What?”

You might of said that last part out loud.

“I said fuck it.” You told him. “Poe you’re sitting here telling me about your friends relationship and that’s great but I’m not really all that interested in hearing about it. I want to meditate in peace and quiet. That’s one of the rules for my ship. No touching it and no noise.”

You decided to continue before he spoke again.

“I can tell you envy your friends relationship Poe and you clearly want something like it but if you can’t see what’s right in front of your face then maybe you’re not ready for a relationship.”

“That’s not true.”

You moved out your meditating pose and stood up.

“Yes it is.”

You made to move past him and head towards the cockpit when he grabbed your arm, stopping you.

“Poe.” You said with a warning in your voice.

“I heard you and Rey talking.”

“I know.”

“I’ve been thinking a lot about it. Especially the part about you liking when I take my shirt off.”

“I’m not in the mood for jokes.” You said as you pushed his hand off your arm. You moved away from him but he moved to block your way.

“Move.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No. You’re right. About everything. About me wanting a relationship and when you did ask me out I wanted to say yes.”

“Then why didn’t you.”

“Because I was too afraid. Too afraid of losing you in this war.”

“That’s a load of bantha shit Dameron. We’re all afraid of losing someone you can’t let that stop you from being with someone.”

“You’re also kind of intimidating.”

You let out a laugh.

“Me?”

“Have you seen you? You’re beautiful and smart and funny. You have the force, why would someone like you want someone like me?”

“I will agree with all of those things except why do you think so little of yourself, Poe? Why do you think I give you all those compliments?”

Poe sighed and he ran his hands through his hair.

“I-”

“Just forget it. There’s no time.”

“Except now.”

Poe pulled you into him and he kissed you. You were going to push him away but you kissed him back.

“What was that for?” You asked when you parted for air.

“I’m bad at words I thought that might clear up what I was trying to say.”

“You certainly said something.”

“If I ask you to go out with me, will you say yes?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think I’m ready for a relationship just yet.” You sighed dramatically. With a grin on your face to let him know you were mocking him.

“Shut up.” He said and he pulled you back to him.


End file.
